There is no place like home
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Il est né, il a vécu maintenant il veut mourir.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

**Disclaimer**: Saint seiya et ses personnages sont à monsieur Kurumada et non à moi.

Merci à PetitPentagram qui me relie. Et je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Rhadamanthe était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se tenait encore debout. Tout s'était passé si vite. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il n'étais plus vraiment là. Son esprit était ailleurs, il était encore haletant de son récent combat. Sa fierté l'avait obligé à se relever même s'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber. Il était là complètement égaré, le regard perdu sur ce paysage de désolation.

Il voulait se souvenir du pourquoi il était là même s'il cela le faisait souffrir. En levant les yeux il aperçut un chevalier devant lui. Les souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir petit à petit par vague. S'il pouvait se fier à ses souvenirs le chevalier qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que celui des gémeaux. Il savait déjà que ce qu'il allait se rappeler ne lui plairait pas alors pourquoi voulait-il absolument savoir?

Le chevalier devant lui était dans un piteux état tout comme lui. C'est à peine s'ils tenaient sur leurs jambes. Des flash lui revinrent. Ce chevalier, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? C 'était un nom commençant par un K, il ne trouvait pas, tant pis. Il voyait défilé sous ses yeux le combat qui les avait opposé un peu plus tôt. Il était effrayé par la détermination qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux bleus. Il aurait été jusqu'à se sacrifier pour le tuer. Mais où était la gloire dans un combat où l'on mourait soi même ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, les chevaliers d'Athéna se battaient-ils tous comme ça ? Etre prêt à mourir pour sa cause. Lui aussi il avait voulu le battre mais il n'était pas fou au point de perdre la vie dans sa propre attaque.

Tout à ses pensées il restait planté là sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Soudain des bruits le sortirent de sa léthargie. Tout autour des deux combattants on entendait la roche tomber en ruine. Tout s'effritait. Les enfers s'effondraient, c'était impossible. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Puis soudain il se rappela la guerre sainte. Il pensait réellement que cette fois ils la gagneraient, jamais il n'avait pensé à l'éventualité qu'ils perdraient. Un flash lui fit plus mal que les autres, Eaque son frère avait perdu la vie face au chevalier phœnix. Il sonda alors les enfers à la recherche de Minos.

Il tomba alors à genoux à terre. Il ne le sentait plus. Il n'était plus. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu lui aussi l'abandonner. Il commençait doucement à comprendre qu'il ne restait plus rien aux enfers. Ces frères n'étaient plus là, il était tout seul. Des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il comprenait l'horrible réalité. Personne n'avait réussi à s'en sortir, ils étaient tous morts sauf lui. Il ne voulait pas le croire, il ne pouvait pas, non il ne devait pas se retrouver seul au milieu de la chute des enfers. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Alors il pria en silence, qui il ne sait pas mais n'importe qui qui pourrait l'entendre et l'arracher à son supplice.

Ce décor de désolation commença à lui peser. Partout où se posait ses yeux il n'y avait personne. Ce chevalier d'Athéna n'était plus là, alors il sonda les lieux pour le rechercher. Il le trouva à l'extérieur des enfers, dans le château. Et la il comprit que ce chevalier avait un endroit où retourner contrairement à lui. Ses pensées étaient toutes plus sombres les une que les autres alors qu'il s'était relevé et qu'il errait comme une âme damnée dans les enfers. Il marchait sans savoir où il allait, il ne voyait même plus les choses qui l'entouraient.

Il marchait depuis longtemps maintenant mais il n'avait toujours croisé personne. Au fond de lui il avait cet infime espoir que l'un des siens ait échappé au carnage. Mais plus il avançait et plus cet espoir se réduisait inexorablement. Son adversaire n'avait eu aucune pitié que se soit voulu ou non son âme était prise dans des tourments qui jamais ne pourraient s'arrêter. Aucun des siens n'était avec lui et il avait mal. Il n'y avait personne pour partager sa douleur. Il venait seulement de se rendre compte que les enfers étaient sa maison, qu'il y avait attaché plus d'importance qu'il n'y croyait au départ. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, il était seul et il avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de geler sur place. Il avait froid, depuis plusieurs minutes il frissonnait. Les gens auraient bien rit en le voyant lui Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern plus bas que terre parce qu'il avait perdu son « chez lui ».

Il avait beau avancer, son avenir lui paraissait toujours aussi sombre et incertain. Il se prit à maudire ce chevalier qui ne l'avait pas tué. Le voilà réduit à souhaiter sa propre mort de toute son âme pour rejoindre les siens, ironique quand on sait qu'il est l'un des trois juges. S'il était mort sous son attaque, il ne serait pas là à errer avec des traces humides sur ses joues à vouloir mourir. Il devait être maudit, il avait dû faire quelque chose qui n'avait pas plus à son seigneur. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son supplice.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené dans la cour du château d'Hadès, là où il s'était battu avec trois chevaliers d'Athéna. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il était encore en vie alors que les autres avaient péri. Doucement il s'approcha de ce qui servait de balustrade, ce qui les empêchait eux les spectres de tomber dans le cocytus . Il se voyait quelques heures plus tôt prêt à y jeter le chevalier du lion avant que ces quatre bronzes n'interviennent. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'est de ne plus rien ressentir, d'arrêter de se poser ces questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais de réponse. Il voulait juste se laisser glisser dans une douce torpeur. Alors lentement, il s'approcha encore plus de la balustrade. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir l'attrait qu'il avait pour cet engourdissement qu'il savait total s'il se jetait dans le vide. Puis, comme dans un rêve il enjamba la balustrade pour se tenir debout dessus. Longtemps il resta là, à regarder vers le bas en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

* * *

J'accepte bien entendu tous les commmantaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

En espérant que cela vous ait plu.


End file.
